Раз, два, три
by nadin-hime
Summary: Случайная неосторожность положила начало чему-то большему.


**Название:** Раз, два, три  
**Автор: **espial  
**Бета:** sunlesslands  
**Переводчик:** **nadin_hime** ака Foolproof  
**Оригинал:** espial. livejournal. com/ 11255. html  
**Фендом:** Ghost Hunt  
**Пейринг:** Лин Кодзё/Май Танияма  
**Рейтинг:** Pg-13  
**Саммари:** Случайная неосторожность положила начало чему-то большему  
**Дикслеймер:** «Ghost Hunt» мне не принадлежит; выгоды не извлекаю  
**Заметка переводчика:** имхо, фанф впечатлил и снес крышу. У этого автора вообще очень своеобразные драблы Лин/Май - низкорейтинговые, но просто оргазмические.  
**Размещение:** Моя прелесссть! Никому не отдам!

В офисе была тишина. Несколько часов назад Нару отбыл в командировку по своим делам, оставив Лина и Май на хозяйстве.

Девушка была благодарна, что кое-кто не засветит ее на маленькой оплошности. И теперь единственная вещь, которая в этот момент волновала, это быстро расплывающееся пятно чая на крохмально-белой рубашке и резкое шипение от неожиданной боли. Без раздумий Май расстегнула намокшую рубашку до самого низа и кончиками пальцев ощупала покрасневшую кожу, определяя серьёзность ожога.

- Лин-сан, мне так жаль, простите… - казалось, она извинялась уже в тысячный раз.

Она поравнялась с ним взглядом, боясь, что лицо мужчины исказиться от отвращения. Все дело в том, что они неожиданно столкнулись, когда она сворачивала за угол. Чашка весьма горячего чая выскользнула у нее из рук и пролилась ему на грудь.

- Я оплачу Вам химчистку.

- Танияма-сан, - мышцы под ее пальцами напряглись, когда он заговорил. Запоздалое понимание положения снизошло на нее, и она быстро убрала руки с его груди. – Достаточно. – Он прошелся мимо и направился обратно в кабинет. Май последовала за ним, отставая на несколько шагов.

- Может быть вам нужна помощь? Я с удовольствием… чтобы компенсировать… – Страх и паника поднимались с глубины ее желудка. Она наблюдала, как мужчина снял галстук и достал из шкафчика чистую рубашку.

Май метнулась на кухню, чтобы смочить ткань прохладной водой. Вернувшись обратно в кабинет, она приблизилась к мужчине:

- Вот, это немного поможет, - девушка протянула руку и осторожно прижала холодную ткань к красной коже. Она остановилась, когда услышала выдох Лина.

- Танияма-сан, все будет хорошо.

Май удивленно посмотрела вверх, на мимолетную улыбку обычно непроницаемого лица. Пространство между ними вдруг стало несущественным, меньше сантиметра. Они стояла посреди кабинета в оглушительной тишине. Вода капала с лоскута ткани на груди Лина, просачиваясь в ковер. Сердце Май стучало так громко, что она была уверена - его слышит даже Нару, где бы он ни находился.

Она склонилась, целуя одну из красных отметин, которые опалили его кожу; пусть позже она будет корить себя за кратковременное помешательство, но сейчас девушка целовала другое пятно, чувствуя как учащается дыхание Лина, чувствуя его дрожь под своими губами. Она могла различить вкус чая в каждом следе, к которому прикасались ее губы.

- Май, - его обычно спокойный голос надломился, она остановилась, глядя на него, удивленная тем, что он позвал ее по имени. Тонкие пальцы обхватили ее запястье, убирая ее руку с его груди. – Твоя рука обожжена не меньше.

- Ничего страшного, - Май видела заботу в его глазах. Дальнейшие протесты были сняты, когда кончик ее пальца скользнул ко рту Лина. Потом его язык начал очерчивать следы от ожогов на ее руке, снимая легкое покалывание. Май сглотнула, наблюдая за Линовыми действиями, очарованная переплетением ощущений холода его языка и жаром ее ожогов. Другой рукой Лин обхватил талию Май и прижал к себе, заставляя девушку вспыхнуть. Она могла почувствовать быстрые и сбивчивые удары его сердца, горячее дыхание на своем лице, губы, невесомо касающиеся ее щеки.

Она склонила голову.

Первый поцелуй был мягкий, неуверенный.

Второй поцелуй длился дольше; Май подалась вперед, приоткрыв навстречу рот.

Третий поцелуй был полон страсти; он запустил ладонь в ее волосы, а другой еще крепче притянул девушку за талию. Руки Май уже скользили по его спине, прижимая мужчину как можно ближе к себе.

Четвертый поцелуй был томительно медленный. Лин обхватил ртом ее нижнюю губу… а следующего события случилось внезапно. Резкий оклик Нару в проеме двери заставил двоих быстро отшагнуть друг от друга.


End file.
